


Dance

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: We Remain [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remember this song?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february)'s femslash February challenge prompt: dancing, as well as a prompt for tumblr asking for Cordia domesticity .

Music blasted from the spare room that they designated as their art room, Cora’s hand moving across a canvas shading in the fairy she had drawn with charcoal. She hummed along to the music, not noticing her wife walking into the room until her voice joined in.

 

Startled, Cora cursed as she messed up and dropped the charcoal aside with a sigh, putting her hands on her hips with no concern of the black spots she left on them. Lydia came up behind her wrapping one arm around Cora’s waist as her other picked up the discarded stick. “As Bob Ross would say, we don’t make mistakes, just happy accidents,” Lydia said, turning the smudge mark into a tree. “Sorry, honey.”

 

“Actually, I think you made it much better,” Cora said, turning around to kiss her wife. “When did you get home?”

 

“Just now,” Lydia replied. “I decided to come up here and see what you were up too.” She took Cora’s hand as the song changed to a slow one and started to sway to the song. “And if she would like to meet up with Malia and Stiles for dinner tonight. They just got back from vacation and have something they would like to tell us in person.”

 

“I wonder if he finally popped the question,” Cora mused, pulling Lydia close again so they danced to the music. “And speaking of that. You remember this song?”

 

Lydia smiled, wrapping her arms around Cora’s neck. “How could I forget? We danced to it at our reception. It was one of the happiest nights of my life.” She pressed her lips to Cora’s in a soft kiss, holding her tight as they continued to dance to the song. “Have I told you how much I love you lately, Cora?”

 

“You have, but it’s always nice to hear it again,” Cora replied, looking into her wife’s eyes. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Lydia.” She gave Lydia a spin before pulling her back into her arms and into a kiss as the song ended. “I love you.”


End file.
